primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Swimming Theropod
A type of raptor that is able to swim appears in Episode 5.2. Its species is unknown; some have speculated that it is Balaur bondoc despite the fact that the raptor has only one killing claw on each foot. Their is also speculation that it is indeed a Eustreptospondylus. Facts This unknown raptor species is from the Jurassic period and was not as advanced as Dromaeosaurus, with lower intelligence, a lack of protofeathers, and a more primitive set of vocalizations. It was black with red eyes. Living on islands, it often swam from one to another to find food, although it likely also ate fish. While swimming, they were at risk of being attacked by huge marine reptiles such as pliosaurs. They could not swim fast enough to escape and had no means of defending themselves agains swimming reptiles, so they probably did not cross the ocean very often. Due to the lack of feathers, it may not be a raptor at all but a different type of theropod related to Eustreptospondylus but with raptor-like killing claws. Episode 5.2 After the crew of the HMS Gartside come into contact with an anomaly in the North Sea, they learn that a female aquatic raptor juvenile had stowed away on the sub, with the crew thinking she's dead. It had likely been swimming between islands when the anomaly opened and was sucked through, landing on top of the submarine as it rose. When the ARC team comes aboard the vessel, Abby discovers that the creature was, in fact, very much alive, and was only in a temporary comatose state. Abby tells Officer Sam Leonard to help her put it in the freezer before the creature could reawaken. All goes according to Abby until a Liopleurodon attacks the sub and disconnects the fuse box, turning off much off the sub's power, including to the freezer. The raptor escapes from its prison and kills Officers Neal and Shaw. Abby and Connor encounter the creature when trying to find the fuse box and knock it out before it kills them via Connor beating his flashlight onto one of the sub's bunks and uses it to send an electric current through the puddle on the ground in front of them to the raptor. The raptor is seen one final time as the team attempts to use it as bait for a Liopleurodon which is ravaging the sub by shooting it out of the torpedo bay. After Sam floods the torpedo bay, he gives the Matt the honor of shooting the raptor out. Thankfully for the team, the Liopleurodon takes the bait as it attacks the raptor and kills it, swallowing all of its body except its decapitated head. Gallery 185px-Qwertyuiopliuiytyu.png 811px-Episode5.2_36.jpg 811px-Episode5.2_159.jpg 310511primeval.jpg Primevals05e02_avi_002171280.jpg Qasdrtyhnjmko.png Qazzzzxcvbnm,,,,,,lpppoiu.png Qwedfghyuik.png Qwertyui.png Qwertyyuuuiop.png Wwertyuiiomnvfgj.png Misinformation *Tim Haines said that a two-clawed, swimming, black raptor would appear in "programme ten" (Episode 5.3). Obviously, he made a mistake as the only creature that appeared in that episode was the Dromaeosaurus. He must have been referring to the creature in Episode 5.2. *Watch's official series summary stated that a Eustreptospondylus would appear in Episode 5.2, though when the previews were released, it strongly resembled a black raptor, rather than a Eustreptospondylus. It has since been assumed by the fans that this was the creature referrenced by Tim Haines as the "swimming raptor." Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Series 5 Category:Jurassic Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Mesozoic Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Theropods